Thunderstorm
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Turns out Smurf Storm is afraid of Thunderstorms, she'll need comfort from a certain Clumsy Smurf. rated M for Lemons, don't like don't read! (Clumsy Smurf - Smurf Storm)


_Author's note: Hey guys, as you know I love Dreamwork's Trolls. But what you might not know is that I grew up watching the smurfs, and though it got a poor score on rotten tomatoes (Hate that website) I actually liked Smurfs the lost village. And I felt like there was some chemistry going on between Clumsy and the new character Smurf Storm, so obviously my first thought… Make 'em fuck! I don't own shit!_

Clumsy Smurf wasn't the bluest Smurfberry in the bush, he was very… well, Clumsy! But he was a very sweet Smurf, always wanting to help his fellow Smurfs. Yes he would help anybody, so when Papa Smurf asked him if Smurf Storm could stay with him while they fixed her house? He said yes of course, so there they sat on opposite sides of the couch in front of the fireplace.

Storm scowled at the flames, not entirely happy that her house had caved in. It was entirely her fault it had happened, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed. Clumsy meanwhile nervously twiddled his fingers, not knowing what to do. You see Clumsy liked Storm, he thought she was cool, and smart, and pretty.

But he was shy, and why would she want someone like him? He was always messing things up, breaking things and getting into trouble. So he didn't say anything, but luckily he didn't have to. "So what do you do fun around here?" She asked, Clumsy thought about it. "Well I don't normally have company, but I have a couple board games!"

Smurf Storm raised an eyebrow at him, then looked back at the fire. "Polite pass… man this sucks!" Clumsy droopped a little at her comment, feeling like a bad host. "Sorry, I don't do much because of my personality." Smurf Storm gasped, feeling like a total jerk. "Oh no! No, no Clumsy, I didn't mean you suck! I meant my house falling in, you were very nice to let me stay here."

Clumsy was about to say it was nothing, when a bright light lit up the windows. A second later a thunderclap boomed through the sky, causing Smurf Storm to let out a squeal. Practically jumping over to Clumsy's side of the couch, wrapping her arms around him. Clumsy was a bit spooked, not by the thunder but by Storm.

She was shaking, burying her face it the crook of his neck. "Storm? Are you afraid of thunder?" Smurf Storm just nodded, not letting go of him. Another loud crack rang out, and she clutched onto him tighter. Clumsy put his arms around her, and stroked her beautiful blue hair. Then another loud boom, making her whimper in fear.

Clumsy then got an idea, and gently pulled her away. She looked worried, but he calmly reassured her. "I'll be right back, I have an idea!" And he grabbed his record player, and grabbed a large black disc. He placed them next to the couch on a table, and turned it on. Once the music was playing, he turned it up louder.

He then offered her a hand, which she reluctantly took. "Fair warning, I'm not the best so I apologise if I step on your feet." He took one of her hands in his, and put his other on her waist, while her other hand went on his shoulder. And they began to sway to the music, slowly and gently. Thunder cracked out, and she flinched but Clumsy said.

"Just pretend it's part of the music, you'll be fine." Storm looked into his blue eyes, and he looked back into hers. As the music went on, the thunder continued. But Storm slowly stopped paying attention to it, focusing on the Smurf in front of her. "See we're doing just fine, and we're having fun!"

Clumsy tripped over the rug, but Storm caught him. They both laughed, as they started having fun. Clumsy tried tried to twirl her, but she ran into the couch and fell over laughing. She got back up and went back to moving and having fun, until the song ended. Then Clumsy changed the track, to a more fast paced song.

Storm and him moved to the music, not very gracefully, but they were having fun. Smurf Storm then took charge, pulling him closer and moving their feet faster. This went on for several songs, both of them laughing and having a grand time. Storm had completely forgotten about the thunder, staring into Clumsy's blue eyes. The final note in the sang rang out and she dipped him.

They didn't know how long they had been Dancing, but the storm was over. She held him there smiling, and looking into his eyes. They both panted heavily, their faces very close together. Suddenly Storm pulled Clumsy in and kissed him, shocking the poor Smurf. But eventually he gave in, putting a hand on her cheek. But then Storm pulled back, dropping Clumsy.

"Oh my smurf! I shouldn't have done that!" She looked away from Clumsy, hiding her blushing face behind her hands. But Clumsy stood back up, and walked over to her. "Clumsy I'm so sorry! I just-" she started to say, but Clumsy turned her around and hushed her.

He said. "Smurf Storm, I like you! And not in the friendly way, but the girlfriendly way! Not that we aren't friends of course! I was just trying to say that I like you a lot!" Smurf Storm chuckled at his stumbled words, but then her face turned a dark blue.

"Really?" Clumsy Smurf nodded, and started blushing too. "Well yeah, you're smart and pretty. And you're great with dragonflies, and you're brave." Smurf Storm looked away, very flattered. "Well it's just, I'm not the most feminine Smurf. I wasn't sure anyone would want someone like that." She took his hands in hers.

But Clumsy said. "Well I'm a mess! I'm always tripping over something, or bumping into someone. Knocking stuff over, it's not something you think a girl would like." This made Storm sad, putting a hand on his cheek saying. "But Clumsy you're so sweet and gentle, and you're so good with Spitfire. How could a girl not fall for you?"

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, blushing at her comments. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She slowly began leaning towards his face, and he did the same. Closing their eyes, they came in for a kiss. Only for their noses to collide, ruining the tender moment.

They both chuckled awkwardly, rubbing their noses. Clumsy and Storm sat back down, closer than they were before. Storm noticed Clumsy's hand on the couch, and she took it in hers. Neither of them said a word, they just sat there quietly. The silence was then broken by Storm who asked. "Do you um… maybe want to kiss again?"

It was clear that she felt awkward asking, even though though they just admitted their feelings to each other. Clumsy nodded and pulled her close, her arms wrapping around his neck. Clumsy rested his hands on her waist, and they leaned in again. Carefully making sure they're noses didn't collided. Once their lips met their eyes closed and they melted into it.

The kiss becoming more passionate and heated, their breathing heavy as they made out. Clumsy then felt Storm's tongue glide across his lips, so he allowed her to enter. Now she moved her tongue around his mouth and he slipped his inside hers, their tongues clashing against one another in a sort of game.

Storms hands slowly began drifting down Clumsy's chest, feeling the surprisingly solid blue flesh. This action made Clumsy shiver a bit, and he pulled her closer to him until she was practically on his lap. Storm then moved onto him so that she was straddling him.

They're kissing became more and more intense and intimate, and both of them were basking in each other's presence. Clumsy then felt Storm grind her private area on his lap, causing him to become erect. She felt his member underneath her, and it made her loins burn with excitement.

She broke the kiss, sliding her hands down his chest to his lap. She then began to rub it through his pants, sending pleasure through Clumsy's body. He moaned and wriggled as she stroked his crotch, and then Smurf Storm asked. "Clumsy? Can we go… all the way?"

Clumsy's eyes widened, and he blushed a dark Blue to match her. He couldn't find the words to say so he just nodded rapidly, giving her permission to continue. Storm smiled deviously while biting her lip, looking back down to his white pants. She danced her fingers over the hem and hooked her fingers into it, then began to pull it down.

She went slowly, first showing his shaft, then the blue balls underneath it, and once she reached the head it sprang up. And to say Storm was impressed was an understatement, she was amazed! Growing up in a village of all girls, there tends to be a couple lesbian relationships.

So the biggest thing she'd ever seen was a clitoris, and this was about 70 times the size of that. She was slightly overwhelmed, but as she wrapped her fingers over it she felt how warm it. She began to stroke it up and down, the loose skin pulled and pushed along with her hand. And the shaft itself was hard, but the head was rubbery and soft.

As she did all this Clumsy groaned at how good she was making him feel, and she wondered how good he'd feel if she put it in her mouth. But then she realized that Clumsy was already almost naked, and she was fully clothed. Well that wouldn't do at all, so Storm let go of his cock so she could disrobe, but made sure she still grinded against it with her pussy.

Removing her shawl first, then grabbing the end of her dress pulling it up over her head. Knocking off her hat in the process, and leaving her with nothing but her wrappings and her pants. She reached up behind her and untied the wrappings, letting them fall away revealing her chest. Now she didn't have the biggest tits, but they were nice and firm.

Clumsy's eyes were drawn to them, he couldn't explain why but he couldn't look away. He reached forward but pulled back, not knowing if it was okay. Storm bashfully said. "It's okay, you can touch them if you want." Clumsy's hand went back up to her chest, taking one boob in each hand. Slowly massaging them, his thumbs brushing over her dark blue nipples.

This made Storm moan in pleasure, and she leaned forward pushing her breasts against his hands. Clumsy also noticed that Storm was very wet, like she had peed herself she was so wet. He knew that meant she was aroused, so he moved his left hand down to her navel and slipped his fingers through her pants.

The farther he went the more moist it got, and it was super warm too. Finally he felt the source of the slippery wet substance, brushing his finger against it. Storm closed her eyes and gasped in delight, shivering as he groped her breast and rubbed her pussy. Not being able to take anymore teasing she pulled his hand out of her pants, and stood up.

She grabbed his pants and pulled them the rest of the way off, then she pulled hers down showing off her plump behind and her wet vagina. Storm sat back down on Clumsy's lap, his cock now actually touching her snatch. Causing a new exciting heat between the two of them, their hips moving on their own as they grinded their genitals together.

Storm grabbed his dick and held it against her vagina, grinding against it and using her juices to lather it up. Waves of good feelings emanating from their crotches, their movements getting rougher and faster. Until she pushed just a little too hard, and he slipped halfway inside. Making them both moan in surprise and pleasure, as his cock tiwtched and stretched her inner walls.

Smurf Storm didn't often act girly, her voice was gruff and low. But now with this feeling she never felt before, her voice was high pitched and whiney. Clumsy's instincts kicked in and he pushed the rest of the way in until he was at the base. He then pulled out causing her to whimper, and then pushed back in.

Storm couldn't described the feeling that Clumsy was making her feel, every ridge, every wrinkle, every thrust drove her crazy. And Clumsy was loving it too, he was having sex with the girl he loved. He reached back and grabbed onto her backside, guiding her up and down on his cock with her ass cheeks.

Her breathing became heavier and more ragged as she bounced on his dick, her butt making a loud slapping noise every time she went down. Clumsy feeling a pleasant tingling sensation with every pull, slide, and tug of her vagina. In their frenzy Clumsy slipped out, storm falling forward on his chest. Attempting to catch her breath after the barrage the pussy just endured.

She reached back and grabbed his dick, putting it back where it belonged in her opinion. His cock spreading her flesh once again, and she began to bounce on his cock. Every movement sending pleasure into the pits of their stomachs, their backs arching to be closer to one another. Storm placed her hands on his chest, and his rested on her blue hips.

Clumsy felt himself getting closer to release, and said through the groans and moans. "Storm, sweety I'm gonna…" but Storm just wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close so their noses were touching. Her half lidded eyes stared into his, and she whispered. "So am I, let's do it together!"

So with permission Clumsy proceeded to pound into her pussy, kissing her hard on the mouth. Storm used all her willpower to stay conscious, trying not to pass out and succumb to the immense amount of pleasure she was receiving. The burning friction between them growing and growing, until finally they both tipped over the edge of pleasure.

Smurf Storm was rocked with a powerful orgasm, her eyes rolling back as she felt a hot load blast into her spasming pussy. Clumsy continued to erupt inside her for a good thirty seconds, his balls constricting during this action. He released so much that white semen began to ooze out from her pussy, too full to take any more.

The next day Smurf Storm told Papa and Willow that there was no longer a need to fix her house, when asked why she simply said that she had decided to move in with Clumsy. This was surprising to both leaders, but they had no reason to be against it. This made Storm happy, after all… she'd rather her child grow up with their father.

 _Author's note: Yeah, yeah I know the ending is sappy but you guys always complain when I make a character bust a nut in a girl and they don't get knocked up so deal with it! If you have smutty smurf ideas send them my way, via PM or review. If you have any other characters you'd like to see fuck each other senseless, just let me know where they're from and if there are any specific kinks you want. Next time…_


End file.
